


the only one who remembers you

by paladiknight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Control, M/M, Prison Sex, Threesome, two Valjean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladiknight/pseuds/paladiknight
Summary: 24601 entered a space where Madeleine was punishing Javert.Chinese version. Maybe it will be translated into English later.Attach a few drawings
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	the only one who remembers you

土伦的时间是凝固的。  
它不会向前走，也不算完全静止，像空中飘浮的灰尘一样不紧不慢地摇晃在紧闭室的黑暗中，胶一样粘稠，粗黑面包一样硌牙，空气一样乏味，带着尿骚、汗臭、鸟粪和上一个在这里涕泗横流犯人留下的绝望。  
24601靠在这样的时间里已经不知道多久，最开始只是向前向后都一片死寂压在他的喉头，他只能将头向后抵在坚硬的石墙上喃喃着咒骂这操蛋的一切，并不是说他那干涸的情绪之池里还有残余的愤怒能做干柴燃烧，这种喃喃的咒骂只不过是在土伦里蹲了五年的老鸟必然会学会的口头禅，它溜出他的嘴就像水里的鱼吐泡泡一样轻易。  
在不知道多久后，这种将头抵在石墙上的实际感也没有了。  
24601陷入了一片虚空之中。  
这虚空将一扇门推到他面前。  
以一种不容拒绝，又带些轻佻诱惑的方式，将一扇雕花厚重隐有松木香的门推到他面前。  
困顿之中的囚犯最开始只是保持着被缚的姿势，与那门僵持在那里。许久之后他才试探性地伸出手——没有镣铐的束缚足以说明这一切只是个梦——推开了那扇根本不该出现在土伦这种地方的门。  
光亮如他预期般刺痛了蝙蝠一样习惯了黑暗的双眼，但他所看到的东西才是真正让他一瞬间陷入又聋又瞎窘境，无法挪动哪怕一寸目光。  
一位衣着简洁而不失庄重的绅士站在木门后燃着壁炉的房间里，房间的窗缀着重重幔帐将所有缝隙遮掩，唯一的光源照亮了绅士肩膀宽阔笔挺的线条，他的脸在火光照料不到的黑暗之中，低垂着头，修剪整齐的胡须与头发一丝不乱。这位好绅士正将手放在某人的头上，那人穿着代表武力与公正的探长制服，警棍垂落在紧绷鼓起的小腿肌肉边，像忠诚的狗一样双膝着地，上肢攀附着绅士的腰部，他的脸……紧贴着绅士半解裤链的胯部，沉默笨拙却热切地舔吻着那里，跪在那里的人用口腔与好绅士硬挺的部分吸吮出湿黏淫荡的声音，直刺进24601的耳朵。  
他就算瞎了也能认出来跪在那里的人是谁，站在那里的人是谁。  
跪在那儿，像狗，像驯服的狼一样的男人仿佛意识到背后灼热的视线，他小心翼翼地吐出绅士的下体，转头时惊诧的目光和嘶哑的嗓音——毫无疑问他的喉咙刚刚被过度使用了——都是熟悉的样子：“24601？！”  
这房间里毫无疑问掌控着一切的那位好绅士用训诫式的力道抚摸过来，还想质问更多的男人立刻颤抖着噤声了。“探长先生，在开始之前，我说过什么来着？”  
制服还完完整整穿在身上，脸上却已经满是淫液痕迹的男人从喉咙里呜噜着某种咆哮，却和被主人抬手训诫的狗一样闭上眼睛缩起脖子，一声不吭。  
“无论发生什么，你都不能说话，不能反抗，因为这是你要求的训诫。记得吗？”  
好绅士抚摸着男人绷紧到极限，涨出浅血一样红色的脖颈：“接下来，你要被我，和那个你误以为是我的男人操，你有什么意见吗？”  
没有声音的回应，跪在那里的男人明显无法理解此刻发生了什么，但好绅士的手那样轻柔地抚摸过他汗湿的脖子，抚摸过他绷紧的肩部肌肉，所有反抗的意识都在轻柔的教诫中软化成牛奶里的麦片，甜腻，柔软，透着某种不知所谓的天真。  
“我就当你同意了。”  
这肯定是某种被黑暗逼到濒死时的幻觉。  
24601想着，无法相信眼前发生的所有事，那操蛋有温暖热度的壁炉，那晃动暧昧的火光，那跪在地板上的男人，自愿将脸贴在某人的胯下殷勤侍奉，在进入无尽黑暗前的某个白昼里24601看到他穿着浆洗笔挺的狱警制服，居高临下地训视着他们，靴下是铿锵有力的声音，踏响土伦每一块砖石，金发高高竖起在脑后，连那发梢随着步伐拂动的幅度都是僵硬且程式化的，就像一个被法律上了法条的人偶，在土伦用暴力层层分级的食物链顶层笔直矗立，汉谟拉比法典都没想过会有这么个冰冷僵硬的维护者。  
然后，这个人，这个土伦监狱里冰冷的脸孔，正跪倒在地用脸孔用唇舌用某个不能出声的规则，侍奉着一个男人。哪怕看起来年长了十几岁24601也能一眼认出自己的脸，认出那包裹在自己从未碰过的好衣服下的身体，但除了他们是一个人这一点之外，他们其他的一切都太不一样了。  
好绅士看向他，手中仍轻轻抚摸着沙威的耳侧，这种抚摸近乎于宠爱小动物与孩子之间。好绅士脸上没有24601在监狱习得的那种粗野和凶蛮，他像是一首被打碎后重新编排的乐章一样，与24601清晰地区分开来。  
没有人会认出他们是同一人，除了他们自己，除了沙威。  
24601吞咽了一下，腹腔边感到一股炙热的浊流，仿佛那狱警头子侍奉得是他胯下正肿痛的东西，仿佛那金发是抵在他的鼠蹊部，仿佛土伦的象征正跪在他的脚边，只求他温柔的一抚。  
好绅士看了他一眼，这一眼让24601彻底明白对方了解自己的欲求，他们是同样的带着土伦漆黑腥骚记忆的存在，而那在痛苦回忆中的持鞭人此刻跪倒在地，只求一息怜悯。  
“如果是受惩戒。”那好绅士吐字清晰，不带口音，没有任何曾在乡村火土伦生活过得痕迹，一字一句似乎落在金发男人脸上一样，让他眼皮微颤，“如果是在土伦，你该怎么做？”  
跪在地上的男人抬头向天花板望去，那里有两条从上方向下垂落的铁链，像土伦监狱刑房里会有的那样，却远比那崭新、清洁得多。  
“这是为你专门打造的。”好绅士的语调像在赠予某种珠宝，“你会使用它吗？”  
金发男人咕哝着，直起身来。24601靠近一步，意识到这狱警仍和自己记忆中一样高大，骨架完美地撑起那一身探长的服装，但离近了看他也像另一个自己一样不复全然年轻的痕迹，比24601熟识的那土伦金鹰要轮廓深邃几分，更有威严，甚至更有气场了，这些岁月才能累积出来的东西在男人脸孔覆上浊液的情况下，色情得近乎犯罪。  
犯罪？他在开什么玩笑。24601冷笑着。这人是法律的化身，是不会犯错的……  
然而一阵自地上臣服着探长发出的声响让他不得不凝聚在这一幕上，看到他从未幻想过的——“你从未幻想过吗？”一个细小的声音在他耳边低语，“在这人持鞭大步走过你面前，在你被一些小事架上行刑台时，你从未想过有朝一日得势，你要怎样对待这土伦监狱的象征吗？”——他看到这人心甘情愿地将自己像犯罪后的囚犯般，褪去制服与衬衫，将光裸的肩背展露在24601面前后，双臂伸展向上，将自己扣在了垂下的镣铐上。好绅士在他难以扣住第二只手时帮了一点小忙，然后就后退一步，欣赏这一幕。  
不需要看好绅士的脸，24601就知道这一幕对他们来说是怎样的刺激，狱警或者说探长的双臂向上牵扯伸展开来，肱二头肌被挤压着胀起，那金发早在他侍奉好绅士的时候就已经从发圈中散乱出来了，现在它轻轻垂落在男人肩侧的深窝里，让人想去舔舐发丝冰冷与肌肉滚烫的味道。这铁镣设计微妙得略高一些，让探长无法双脚着地，只能勉强踮脚而站，他那尚未脱下的漆亮长靴，那紧紧束住腰部的皮带，那膝部褶皱染灰的长裤……这法律的忠仆此刻如最卑贱的犯人般，被铐在两名犯人中间了。  
马德兰欣赏着这一幕，他心中的压制的肉欲与暴虐似乎全都给予了房间另一侧的自己，现在心中只有真挚的赞美与诚恳的渴望。滨海市镇的探长，这手握诫棍，皮靴锃亮，言语锋利，眼神刺探，面容冷肃的男人将自己像蚌壳般剖开，裸露出其中的软肉，将之呈现在他足边的感觉是一种金光璀璨的美好，这美好好到罪恶的地步，是用毒血淬成的铁钩，直穿透马德兰自以为坚不可摧的胸口，带来麻痒难耐的热潮。  
这必定是某种陷阱，某种魔鬼的玩笑，当撒旦将耶稣抱起落于山巅之上时，指给他看得幻象也抵不过这个。这狼生的恶犬，吸人血的土伦里诞生的孽物，突然自己跑来向马德兰祈求惩戒——他因自己秉性中的卑劣，将市长大人误认做一名逃逸的苦刑犯，甚至写信去巴黎求证，现在铁一样的证据砸在沙威的脸上，让他正视了自己是个卑劣的小人，不配继续批这身蓝皮了——他是这样向马德兰忏悔的。  
然后事情就演变到了他双膝着地为市长服务，演变到了一种混沌难言的局面。马德兰没有去思考这是幻觉还是愚蠢的梦境。此刻他只是欣赏着沙威被铁链拉拽神展开的手臂，探长在他注视下轻微颤抖着，羞耻、拉扯和双脚离地的不安感让他在壁炉的火光下肌肤渗汗，长裤下大腿肌肉紧绷，马德兰欣赏着他那无法遮掩，避无可避的正面，欣赏他脸上愧疚、羞赫与茫然的混乱，24601则看着男人腰带遮掩不住的腰窝，流淌下脊背的汗水，和他那土伦监狱里犯人才会有的等待鞭笞的姿势，如果说他胯下硬烫如烙铁是他本能的反射，那他现在想对那腰窝和长裤遮掩不住的臀部所做的事情，就完全出于犯人对狱警罪恶的本心了。  
说不清是哪个先动得手，也许是更年轻，更难忍耐，对狱警也更加仇恨的24601。自愿悬吊于室内中间的男人没能保存住他仅剩的尊严，那条警用长裤被褪下了，在皮带金属碰撞声响起于马德兰手中时，24601就已经半撕半扯下它和内裤的碎布，而马德兰对这急躁只有推波助澜的作用。囚犯还残留着监狱石墙缝里污泥的手指，狠狠抓住了狱警的腰部，那被绳索被石块磨破后生成的老茧仿佛烙铁，让探长立刻浑身发抖，挣扎着想要站稳，但在囚犯掐着男人腰部将拇指滑过腰窝时，好绅士正用温柔的眼睛看着他，抚摸过他已经鼓胀的乳头，于是这心悸与厌恶，敬慕与恐惧就同时绞杀了沙威的咽喉，让他陷入难以呼吸的境地，只在四只手下无法自制地颤抖。  
囚犯的手毫不犹豫地掰开探长的臀部，些微凉意让探长略微清醒，但更大的耻辱感击中了他的耳膜，他知道身后的囚犯正注视着自己不该被任何人抚摸的地方，将被苦刑犯像个娼妓一样使用的耻辱一拳击中了他的太阳穴，他紧咬牙关，从舌尖流淌出血腥的味道。  
今晚来这里之前，他预想过很多受惩戒的方法，被叱骂着滚出小镇，被鞭打，被市民用烂番茄痛砸，被几名工厂壮汉拳脚相加，最可怕的不是这些，而是马德兰先生失望的眼神。  
但在某个，隐秘阴暗，沙威独自一人时才会偷偷卷起一角的地方，那祈祷安抚不到的地方，他渴望马德兰先生像某种色情小说一样，用他那和普通好绅士不同的肌肉，用他那扎人的胡须，和他有力到能抬起马车，却又精巧到可以穿珠的手指，惩戒他。  
他没有得到那个，他也不配得到那个。犯错的沙威得到了囚犯的抚摸，他在被苦刑犯24601像剖牡蛎一样剖开，而这一切正发生在市长大人温柔的深棕色双眼前。  
24601向手上唾唾沫，然后便径直伸向探长因为紧张而瑟缩的后穴，这带给探长一阵干涩艰难的痛苦，却只让他感到难以言说的愉悦，不只是心理上征服土伦的狼狗让他已经兴奋难忍，探长未经开发的地方柔软且湿热就像他妈的天堂，如果不是马德兰越过探长的肩头用目光阻止他，24601此刻可能已经提枪就上。  
为什么不呢？这石碑铸成的律法不会被一根囚犯的性器捣毁，就算他冉阿让操沙威操得再狠再急，这人也是弄不坏的。24610不知为何就坚信着这点，并不是说他想要狠狠揉碎这个人，或者要将探长拆得骨肉支离才算大仇得报，他只是这样觉得——沙威不会痛苦，沙威不会尖叫，沙威甚至不会有人的感受。  
但马德兰知道，沙威有。  
当他将自己的手指沾上油膏，加入到囚犯乱捅一气的准备工作中时，一直紧闭双目的沙威睁开了眼睛，祈求地看着他。  
我只想被您惩戒。那淡色眼睛里薄到几乎透明的哀求这样说着。我只想被您插入，我会是您身下忠诚的仆人，求您。  
但马德兰不会，也不想阻止另一个自己在沙威体内任意抽插探索的手指，他只是更稳定更温和地将一根手指插入，欣赏探长咬紧嘴唇，眼睛在痛苦与羞耻中闪烁的样子。  
  


  
太清晰了。沙威紧闭上眼睛。24601身上那股来自土伦的气味简直浓厚到像一拳重击了他的鼻梁，让他头昏眼花，而那苦刑犯的罪人的手正放肆挖掘前狱警最脆弱的地方，就像土伦墙壁里驻存的下流笑话成了真实似的——“就算沙威那样一本正经的汉子，只要戳中对的地方，也照样浪叫成婊子！”他不记得当时自己巡逻过那片区域时听到某个鸡奸犯手舞足蹈得拿他做比方，和狱友们讲述男人屁股里的极乐地时，自己是怎么处理的了。男人也会喜欢被干这个诡异的性知识此刻翻搅了上来，让他下腹空虚而恐惧。  
24601那粗糙的，毫无疑问很久没有修剪的手指狠狠擦过了那个会让他“叫成婊子”的地方，这电流一样击打到他脊椎上的快感让他清醒，让他不得不意识到此刻自己的处境。他正被囚犯和市长同时用手指操干着，不该被抚摸的地方正淫荡且欢快地吞下三根手指。不该这样的。他困难地喘息着，在下一次被囚犯的手指戳中前列腺的痛苦与欢愉中颤抖，铁链也因此被大力摇晃了一下，前狱警的手臂在高温与高度快感的紧逼中紧绷鼓胀如正受极刑。  
他不该这样快乐的。沙威颤抖着像个溺水的人一样试图仰头呼吸，但折磨他的高温与极乐地狱不会让他上浮，身后的囚犯低声嘟囔着什么，像铁石一样无可动摇地继续插入着他。  
“操，这里是这么紧的……他倒有个好屁股……”24601低声咕哝着，声音是他习惯了的，和他绑在同一条铁链上的狱友都听不到的轻度，面前这一切都太诡异了，但他下胯的胀痛和能操这狱警一发的机会，也许刚进监狱的，自诩为好人不想与大队伍同流合污的冉阿让会拒绝，现在的24601却只会抓一把自己囚裤底下明显的凸起，小声嘟囔着靠近那具瑟瑟发抖的肉体，将烙印在自己身躯上的绝望与痛苦紧贴上沙威也并不无瑕的身躯。  
囚犯这会儿没空去想狱警身上那些伤痕，明显的刺穿伤痕迹，与一小块斑驳的烫伤从何而来，虽然这些痕迹烫烙在他的眼皮上，他的脑子却只是疯狂地想着那弹性挺翘的屁股和里面已经放弃反抗反而柔软湿滑缠绕着自己的手指，所有感触都由他那此刻单向的脑子传递到勃勃欲试的性器上，他觉得自己忍不了了。  
市长感到囚犯的手指离开了男人饱受折磨得穴口，他和沙威同时意识到囚犯要做什么，那滚烫粗大的性器滑过沙威的股沟，带着早就吐出的前液将男人已经凌乱不堪的下体搞得更加狼狈。  
不。沙威惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。就算这是我该受的惩罚，至少先让市长大人使用……  
囚犯的阴茎阻拦了任何他想吐出嘴的渴求，或者，他也不允许自己祈求市长先使用他。烫大且肮脏的东西像撕扯过别人皮肉一样的烙铁般直插进沙威的腹部，囚犯挺起腰两只手用拉渡船缆绳那么大的力气将他的腰胯撞向自己，两个人都狂乱地发出一阵嘶吼。  
24601无来由地感到浑身发抖，他的腹部仍然被饥饿撕咬着，却在四肢血管中感到难以抗拒的饱足，仿佛久行的旅人将头埋入绿洲湖水，仿佛冻僵的人抚摸木屋中的炉火，仿佛他渴望这个渴望了无数个瞬间了——就用这种姿势，这个力道，这种将弯刀切入探长腹部一样的方式插入他血肉温热柔软的身体里，感受自己身体的一部分被狱警最柔软与脆弱的部分颤抖着推拒与接纳，而沙威，被男人的硕大操进身体里的感觉足够让他咽喉嘶哑怒吼，后穴的紧缩只会让他更清晰感受到24601硕大滚烫性器坚定如楔子般固定自己的方式，  
这就是某种刑罚，是宗教法庭上楔入淫妇、女巫与鸡奸犯的酷刑梨， 他在火光中被一名囚犯像草个墙上的欢乐洞、像草个最廉价的疮病妓女一样操干了屁股，这时充斥在他前额叶里仅剩的东西了——巨大的屈辱与屈辱无法掩盖的疼痛和快感。这法律的忠仆被残酷玷污的痛苦绞碎成泥，却仍不得不包裹着苦刑犯灼灼燃烧的阴茎，他感到自己从内到外无处不肮脏。  
而市长看着这一切，看着他被一个苦刑犯操进软肉里去，看着他如绑上火刑架衣不蔽体的妇人一样狼狈躲闪，那温柔的眼睛毫不带贬低与蔑视地看着他，仿佛他是马德兰先生朴素书房中最珍爱的一样摆件，最令马德兰先生自豪的幼子一样，注视着被囚犯从后面操出淫秽连连水声的沙威。  
这样的沙威，这样屈辱，痛苦，为自身新开掘出的快感而浑身颤抖的沙威不该如此美的。好好先生想着。这简直是沙威身上最重的罪责了，他让自己在白日里如此坚硬，却又在马德兰手下如此柔软，在24601手中如此破碎，他在这耻辱的烙印中颤抖偌乳羊的样子和他那结实身体鼓胀起的肌肉形成鲜明的对比，提醒马德兰是他将一名石柱般的警探融化成了这副淫靡堕落的样子，在囚犯的操干下脸颊通红眉头紧皱着紧咬嘴唇与牙关，却阻抑不住一声声呻吟和着血从唇边滴落。  
“张嘴。”马德兰开口，他的声线是颤抖的，但此刻只是被他轻轻碰触到腋下、或者摩擦过下巴就抖得不成样子的沙威是意识不到了。  
在警探眼中仍然游刃有余的马德兰用不必要的力气捏住那下巴，强迫他张开嘴别再凌虐自己那可怜的嘴唇，这柔软的部分已经被彻底地咬破了，殷红血珠将警探淡色眼睛衬得更迷茫、更软弱可欺了，这谁想得到呢？马德兰让沙威被自己捏住下巴抬眼看自己，向后躬身被过去自己操干的样子留在脑海里，亲吻并更舔去了那些不断渗出的小小血珠，像品尝熟夏里一颗颗饱满酸涩的浆果般吸吮他，好好先生的吻那么轻柔又绅士，毫无逾矩之处，简直让沙威生出可悲的错觉来——仿佛他这样肮脏的罪人正被这好人爱恋着，仿佛他能拥有正派人所独享的高尚的恋情一般！  
24601拉风箱一样从胸肺里挤压出的怒吼、他突然向前突刺一样直插进沙威柔软腹腔的动作，他锋利犬齿狠狠一口咬住沙威肩膀肌肉的动作立刻打破了警探可悲的幻觉，让他重新想起自己仍在屈辱苦刑之中，他瞬间从天堂回到了炼狱中。  
  
  


  
  
24601也吮着警探的血，却不是从唇上吻去那样文雅、温柔又甜蜜的情侣小把戏，他直接撕咬开这见鬼条子肩胛骨上的皮肉，让自己白森森的牙和他那薄薄皮肉下的骨头磕碰到一起，从沙威的皮表下他吮到苦艾酒辛辣的味儿，像有人在他鼻子底下点燃了一滩伏特加般呛鼻又炙热，咸涩的汗水合着血与骨在囚犯饥渴的森森白牙下被摄取，警探压抑在喉间的痛呼通过他齿下的骨肉皮传到24601脑中。  
他完全是故意这样做的，在这见鬼条子跟个爱上皮条客小婊子一样对着另一个自己索吻时，操他操出巨他妈响亮到羞死人的声音，直操到这狱警湿热肠子深处逼他哑着嗓子尖叫——24601完完全全是故意的。他受不了这个，受不了沙威突然变成这样一个任他操干的婊子，更受不了沙威是为另一个人而变成这样的，是这样一个和自己无处不相似，又处处不相似的人而变成他胯下淫叫的男妓。他一边更狠更深，像要彻底捅开探长的肚腹一样插入那柔软可怜的后穴，用硕大滚烫的头部逗弄一下已经红肿瑟缩的后穴口，又重重杵进内部，一边隔着男人颤抖的肩膀盯着另一个自己，表情是杀人犯脸上常见的阴鹜。  
24601像一只撕咬着受伤豹子的公狮一样，盯着盘旋在这凄惨猎物上方的另一个竞争者，肩膀因为用力弓起成耸人的宽阔仿佛随时准备奋力一扑将对手解决于利齿之间，将胯下奄奄一息的猎物占为己有。但对面的好绅士虽然看起来远比他文雅、温和，却也在整齐的衬衫和马甲下藏着丘壑起伏的肌肉，在眼睛深处藏着对猎物的占有欲，因此此刻他们只是隔着那献祭般的男子躯体，享受着摩挲他的感受，彼此威慑着。  
24601满脑子操这狱警的屁股与一个大大的“凭什么”。这简直是一股无名之火，但他不知道对面这照镜子一样照出自己不堪的人到底是个什么鬼，他不相信自己十几年后能成为这样一个人，天啊，看这好先生手上还沾着墨水呢！现在才只学了几个字的24601不觉得自己能成为这么个衣冠楚楚的人，更不可能成为一个可以压制沙威的权威，让这法律的代名词跪在脚边瑟瑟发抖。  
所以。他窒息般地贴在沙威的肩胛骨侧，那里血与汗同流，蜿蜒向下如大地上的溪流，最终落在他们狠狠交合撞击的位置，让这交合更痛，更野蛮，更血腥。所以，这可能是另一个世界的我，投了个好胎从小就读书写字，没有什么姐姐和嗷嗷待哺的七个孩子，一路官运亨通，这个冉阿让和沙威初次相遇时恐怕沙威就像找到主人的狗一样凑近了冉阿让的手，祈求他的掌控与鞭笞。  
他们绝不像我和狱警。24601空白的脑海里出现在高墙上俯视他的沙威，虽然和其他狱警不同，沙威看他时清清楚楚表明是在看一个人而不是什么贱畜，却也明明白白地表现出那是个看罪人的眼神。他受不了这个，他受不了他满脑子想象出来的，这个衣冠楚楚冉阿让与沙威警官在一起的样子，哪怕现在他因不知某种理由深入到这忠犬的体内，插入到这两人中间。  
他能感到他根本不属于这里，不属于这个时间，不属于这个房间，更不该是那个操这忠犬操到他满嘴胡言乱语的人。  
但马德兰知道，此刻饥渴野兽一样趴伏在颤抖沙威身上，逼迫他手臂紧绷，鲜血直流，胯下发出黏腻淫荡声音的男人，就是自己的过去。是自己在黑牢中无法洗去的那部分，他的灵魂被善意与银烛台拯救了，但他不会认为自己和过去能够壁垒分明地区别开来——尤其是在面对沙威时，警探把他们的再次相遇当初遇进行自我介绍时，那恭谨又期盼认可的眼神投在自己身上的那一瞬，恐惧暴虐的想法如蛆附骨般蔓延上他的手，他的眼，让马德兰清醒认知到他所背负的假名无法改变他是谁。所以现在他看着这过去的自己凶狠插入已在破碎边缘的沙威却未加阻拦，在所有物被他人吞噬的酸楚感下涌现一种扭曲罪恶的满足感，就像一名老罪犯经年忍耐后又干了一票，一偿宿愿。  
无论促成这扭曲情况的是何方恶鬼，马德兰必须承认无数的祈祷与行善也无法抹平自己心中仍存的阴霾，这阴霾想温柔如情人般拥抱沙威，却又像雄狮追逐矫豹般渴血于沙威此刻红潮遍布，向上仰起的咽喉。  
24601操干探长的速度愈发快了，两人都已经濒临一种半死的极限，沙威在半痛苦半耻罪的混乱中高潮了，他直射在马德兰深色的马甲上，那痕迹在探长淡色眼睛里如罪蛇行，而他在羞愧难当的战栗中绞紧的后穴让24601一头撞进高温潮热中，他怒吼一声，要生生折断狱警的腰般掐紧了那已经满是指痕的腰，狠狠将自己与男人饱受撞击的臀部再次嵌合在一起，不顾他嘶哑到模糊的抗议声射在了他体内。  
那感觉，就像被烙铁烙印上罪犯的数字一样，24601射在了他体内。沙威闭上眼睛，染血的嘴唇颤抖着，无法接受这个。他被罪犯标记了，被罪犯插入，肆意玩弄躯体还不够，还被用这样的方式留下深刻入五脏的记号。他脑中闪过无数想法，甚至有那么一个碎片低声建议他，要洗刷干净这耻辱只需要用一把匕首剖开小腹，让那罪恶流淌出来……  
但市长的气息在他向绝望更深堕落之前，稳稳托住了他。马德兰的手从囚犯手中接过他的腰，还在不应期的沙威颤抖着感到自己的下半身被稳稳拖向前方，感到囚犯的阴茎随着这变化抽离身体，感到自己流着肮脏体液狼狈不堪的大腿再次被掰开，市长先生那有老茧的手抚摸过青紫红肿的部位，将那双已经无力的长腿缠绕上自己的腰。  
沙威忘了闭口禁令，颤声呼唤着：“monsieur。”而市长先生也并未在意他打破这小小的封口惩罚，年长于24601的眼睛里闪烁着某种情绪的光芒，他早已勃起胀大的部分抵上被囚犯射满现在还不断流出白浊，已经饱受折磨的穴口，马德兰又调整了一下他两手中沙威的大腿与臀部位置，对准那张合颤抖的地方，问他：“可以吗？”  
沙威呜咽一声，他怎么能拒绝这个？但他怎么能用这样的身体去侍奉市长先生？在他体内夹着苦刑犯操干过的痕迹时？他发不出声音，市长先生似乎也没指望他还能说些什么，就用一种与24601截然不同的方式——温柔却坚定地推进他的身体中，就这样在他双脚离地被像珍宝一样捧抱而起的姿势下操了他。  
这其实是疼痛的，24601留下的疼痛仍在，此刻沙威也无法立刻勃起，无论是被捅开还是再次被戳中前列腺都是一种让他脚趾蜷缩头皮发麻的折磨，他嘴唇上的血又开始渗出了，后背更是血痕与汗渍狼藉一片，随着肌肉的曲张仿佛在他那躯干上用鲜红颜料作画一样触目惊心。但沙威不在意这疼痛，他只觉得刚才被穿孔的心房此刻被填满了，他觉得这疼痛是他渴求已久的东西，他喘息，如窒息已久的人渴求氧气般大口喘息，瞳孔紧缩到了极点。被马德兰拥有的心理满足感完全盖过了其他的东西。  
终于。男人满脑子只有这个词儿，它被他脑内的声音用万般柔情与满足呻吟出来。终于，终于，终于。  
沙威就像终于有了主人的流浪家犬般发出呜呜咽咽的声音，他仰头夹紧了马德兰的腰胯，赤裸的大腿被只是拉开拉链，没有褪下的裤子布料生涩摩擦着，这情投意合般操干起来的两人在24601眼里就仿佛一种背叛，刚才还在不情不愿被他干的男人，这会儿跟收到了一大笔钱财的底层妓女一样缠上他的恩客，主动迎合甚至可以说是淫秽地扭动着腰就为了让客人更爽一层。24601满脑子只有这种监狱里的脏词儿能用来形容这看起来该死契合的两人。他毫不怀疑，要是把沙威的双臂从铁链上解开，这男人准会像条蛇或者.....该死的别的什么东西一样，四肢并用地缠住那个正派好人一样外表却干着草男人屁股行径的男人。  
但在马德兰视角里，沙威并不是什么饥渴的情人，或者驯服的猎犬，反而像是正在被驯化的狼一样，栖身于自己腰胯之上，却仍在利齿间摩擦着对主人性命威胁的低吼。他不会忘记沙威是因为什么来寻求鞭笞和惩戒的——这个男人从马德兰的身体中看到了那个逃逸罪犯的轮廓，便当机立断用前途做赌注去告发他的罪行。这绞刑架上绳索一样的顽固让马德兰心生无奈，同时又因探长如此深刻地记着他，记着他24601，记着他冉阿让而感到一种荒谬的喜悦。现在这狼犬落入他手中了，躯体因他强行施予的快感如弓弦紧绷着，沙威将自己完全交在他双手之中的念头让马德兰喉头滚动。  
“你的手臂一定很痛。”好绅士喃喃，他几乎意识不到自己在说些什么了，“如果我放你下来，你会像个受惩戒的人一样，侍奉你的主人吗？”  
沙威难以开口，他的喉咙像被铁水烫过一样嘶哑，嘴巴也不允许他吐出他侍奉市长先生额渴望，他只能沉默地点头，让金发在空中晃动。于是他的双手被解放了，24601在他身后沉默地协助了这个过程，而市长先生那可以抬起一架马车的有力手臂在衬衫下鼓起，稳稳地撑住了失去支点的高大男人。铁链松开那一瞬沙威几乎是因为重力整个坐在了马德兰的阴茎上，两人发出类野兽一样的嘶吼，在过度快感冲击下的沙威没意识到市长喉间的怒吼与24601有多么相像。侍奉市长的渴求已经要融化他的脑子了。几乎是双臂刚刚恢复一点知觉，他就急不可耐地摇晃着腰想在市长先生的手掌中争夺主动权。  
“好孩子，”马德兰呼唤他的方式太罪恶了，但沙威渴望这个，他们都渴望这个，“忍耐一下，你可以在椅子上像骑马一样……”好绅士没说更多，他的双臂稳稳地抱着沙威走向旁边的扶手椅，24601囚服映衬下阴鹜的神色却阻止了两人在扶手上找个妥帖合适的姿势开干：“别想，”他低吼着，“你们把我拖进这摊乱事里，既然你要干他的屁股，那他的嘴归我了。”  
马德兰想拒绝，但他注意到沙威听到那囚犯索要服侍时是怎样吞咽唾液的了，于是一点邪恶的思想钻进好市长的脑海——有没有一丝可能，这严酷的狱警一次次鞭笞自己，旁观自己用臂膀扛起圆木时，也曾幻想过被肮脏囚犯侵犯的罪恶快乐？在认定马德兰就是24601后他如此急不可待地告发他，渴望看他跪在地上重入监牢的样子，是否代表探长与自己欲念的一种抗争？如果沙威仍是认出了他，哪怕巴黎警署将证据摔在他脸上，仍是能认出马德兰躯壳中的24601，是因为沙威从始至终都只对冉阿让一人保有欲念呢？  
这荒谬又甜蜜的想法攫住了冉阿让，马德兰，24601的思想，他深吸一口气，半问半命令沙威：“你会同意吗，javert？为了我？”  
沙威嘶哑的嗓子仿佛已经被硕大阴茎通过几回一样嘶哑：“……是的先生，是的……”  
  
  
  


  
  
这是为了市长先生。  
沙威提醒自己。  
囚犯那刚刚侵犯过他，并在他腹腔里点起令他厌恶火焰的性器直向沙威脸边贴去，羞辱的意图明显到他几乎要反射性地躲避与唾骂，但市长抓住他腰侧的双手让他僵硬在那里，接受那半勃腥臭巨物贴在脸上的耻辱。  
耻辱，被一名连狗都不如的罪犯将性器贴在脸上，将粘稠的浊液蹭在他整齐洁净的鬓须上，24601将自己下流的老二贴在一名警官受人尊敬的外表上，将一切秩序与尊严都烙上脏灰的耻辱。这怎么能不让沙威颤抖起来？  
这是为了市长先生。沙威跨坐在扶手椅上，极力忽视自己热痒的腹腔，忽视市长先生在他体内灼灼跳动的勃起，忽视囚犯在自己脸孔上蹭动的羞辱，24601给他的痛苦多至如此，叫他想一并忽视所有这一切，所有他厌恶与所求的东西此刻他都想要它们消失不见。然而市长先生仍稳稳地掌控着他，囚犯仍在他口唇边蹭动着肮脏的老二，试图将那逐渐重新坚硬的头部塞进他口中，享受在街上呼斥毛贼，在教堂中喃喃圣语，在市长桌前沉声报告的这张嘴。  
这是为了市长先生。在市长缓慢的挺动下，沙威的嘴唇一次次被动撞上囚犯的性器，那么脏，那么腥气扑鼻。在市长用手轻轻抚摸他腰际的轻柔催促中，沙威张开了嘴，将那已经流淌出更多污秽的东西含入口中。他支在椅子两侧扶手上的手臂前肢上肌肉绷紧，手指深嵌入其上柔软的面料中，那面料上的丝滑与柔软都令沙威作呕。是的，他只是因为这触感而恶心，与其他无关，他只是在做市长先生的要求。这个被困住的男人厌恶又混乱地想着。  
24601此刻出乎意料的平和，他没有捏住狱警的下巴，像监狱里强壮的犯人强暴弱小时防止被咬伤那样，虽然他完全知道该如何操作，他也没有等狱警一张开嘴就笔直操进那可怜的喉咙里，反而是慢慢推进，感受那嘴唇，舌头，以及绞紧了他的湿热无比的喉咙。  
这是为了市长先生。他刚刚紧缩到再也说不出一个字的咽喉被捅开了，24601操他的喉咙像新婚丈夫操处女的阴道一样，缓慢却不容拒绝。整个口腔都那么烫，那么脏，那么无法抵抗，他舌头几次反射性的弹动都只是让24601发出了更舒爽的闷哼。逐渐的，这个不知羞耻的贱物开始享受他的嘴，一手抓住他的头发将他的头向胯下按去，一边野兽般发出大得吓人的声音，毫不体面，毫不知羞，沙威的鼻尖随着24601 的侵入碰触到了囚犯肮脏下体毛发中，更浓厚的男人腥臭几乎叫他昏厥，而他的嘴也被操到了张开的极限，那在长时间折磨中变得发干的嘴唇在这被迫张开的过程中被撑得开裂，从几道细小的口子中流出几滴血珠来。  
24601低头看着那嘴唇上被凌虐出的血，眼睛深得像土伦外黑夜中的海。沙威无法看到那目光，却依然因此颤抖起来，他支撑在扶手上的前肢已经紧绷到极限，为了让喉咙不那么疼痛他向前躬身，这个姿势让手臂酸痛难忍。沙威无论如何都不会为了让自己更舒服些而向前抓住囚犯，但市长的手指此时握住了他的手，像冬日的一捧温水浇化了冻伤的手指，沙威立刻颤抖着投降，将在扶手上掐到发白的手指放松了，市长那带茧却仍然体面的手划入他的指缝之间，像安抚哭泣的弱者般温柔拍抚着，然而沙威此时向前躬身太过，重心全悬在空中，连夹在臀瓣间的硕大都退出大半，此时他全靠市长这双温柔的手才不至于向前跌倒。这温柔的支撑给了沙威心理上些许安抚，却在实际上让他拗成更适合被囚犯操嘴的状态，囚犯也毫不客气地按住沙威的肩膀把他压得更低更方便笔直操干，随着沙威被迫翘起臀部，市长的性器就从那红肿的穴口滑了出来，带出几缕之前囚犯射进去的白浊。  
沙威感到头晕目眩，他和市长十指相扣，却被囚犯操着嘴，市长那灼热的肉刃又笔直竖立在在他穴口下方，仿佛下一秒就会挺身重新操进他腹腔深处。又被囚犯摁着深喉了两下沙威才意识到此时自己正在市长先生面前展示着什么——他那刚刚被囚犯又捏又掐又射了进去的屁股毫无遮蔽地展示在了市长先生面前，他立刻夹紧了后穴，感到后面抹除不去的边缘黏糊糊的感觉，脸立刻比之前任何时候都红，直红到他嘴唇边的血液像要燃烧起来似的。  
沙威是体面的，是受人尊敬的，这是他靠强于任何人的意志力，经过非人的克己与拼搏得来的东西。他在严肃的制服下只着浆洗到变薄的白衫，他床边只摆放着圣经，他跪下晚祷时从不曾让手肘弄皱床单，他从未让靴子在雨中溅上的泥点留到第二天，也从未让搏斗中留下的伤口影响次日的工作，他坐下时不会斜倚着椅背，站直时也不会贴墙侧靠。这样的一个人，此刻却跪在两个男人的性器之间，上下都被彻底打开了，被使用，这还不算什么，毕竟是他坦然接受的惩罚的一部分，但市长那观赏他的眼神让他无法承受。  
是的，观赏，沙威不必吐出囚犯的阴茎回过头去也能感受到那目光，他颤抖着无法理解市长为何会欣赏这样的画面。海边小镇的探长浑身赤裸且肮脏地跪在市长膝头，两腿张开，阴茎挺立，后穴抑制不住地张合着流淌出被囚犯射进去的浑浊液体，皮肤上一道道掐拧出来的痕迹因为羞耻而越发红艳刺目。市长先生怎会欣赏这样的画面？  
玛德琳看着那瑟缩的后穴，刚刚被囚犯和市长的阴茎狠狠捅的穴口红肿鼓胀，沙威努力想夹紧它，却又抑制不住它的张合，仿佛渴求市长先生的阴茎，又仿佛炫耀它那紧致热情的内里般，展示在市长先生面前。玛德琳的脸上也满是红晕，他那将伤口掩盖好的衬衫下肌肉隆起，沉静十几秒后突然放开一只手，并毫无预兆地将拇指插入那可怜的穴口。  
沙威在24601的性器下发出惊呼，在这种仿佛被看到腹腔般的羞耻中他的感觉更加敏锐了，市长先生的拇指，那修剪得体的圆润指甲，指腹上的老茧，指关节上的纹路都清晰可感，手指自然比不上阴茎，但此刻被市长先生观赏着，探索打开着内里的感觉太过清晰，沙威连膝盖都颤抖起来，腹腔内瘙痒且紧缩着。  
但这才只是开始，当湿热的鼻息喷到他尾椎，某种柔软湿润的东西舔上他的穴口时，沙威那被操干的喉咙绞紧了，他惊骇无比，想要立刻挣脱却因被架在两人空中，只有发软的膝盖和被市长先生抓着的一只手臂能支撑他，而无法动弹，只反射性地绞紧了喉咙和后穴，从喉咙里发出呜咽般的惊呼，他这羞赫交加的反映却只是让囚犯更加舒爽，24601低吼着开始向男人喉咙深处冲刺，直在空中撞得狱警的身体不断摇晃着，狱警那只无处着力的手最终也不得不抓住了囚犯肌肉发达的大腿，这让囚犯越发兴奋起来。而在沙威后面，玛德琳耐心地等待着绞紧自己舌头的后穴慢慢放松下来，他舔吮着沙威的内部，直把他搅得鼻音浓重，在24601的操干中发出哭腔般的声音。  
沙威的性器挺立着，颤抖着，在不可置信中被羞耻与快感攻击，他此刻倒宁愿玛德琳先生用辫子教训他了。这绝不是惩罚。他在一声抽噎中射了出来，直射在包裹玛德琳先生膝头的裤子上，有些甚至落在市长先生的皮鞋上，留下罪恶的痕迹。而在这条子几近哭腔的声音中，24601把沙威嘴唇上的血用手指抹去，用那呜咽的声音当做最后的加速器，一声舒爽的低吼，他脊背拱起浑身肌肉紧绷着将灼液再次射进条子体内，他压抑够久又足够年轻，哪怕刚刚射过一次了，这次的量还是足够呛得沙威剧咳起来。  
刚刚射过又被囚犯射了一嘴一脸的沙威咳嗽着，紧抓着囚犯的大腿保持平衡却又努力将脸离开那又折磨了自己一回的性器，手掌下鼓胀的肌肉让他在混乱与无力中想起一个画面，白昼下，24601将桅杆举起，双臂上肌肉如山峦隆起，沙威却注意到那囚犯裤下健壮的大腿，好似千斤顶般稳稳地支撑起同样强壮的上半身，将十人也未必能挪动的桅杆直直抬起。


End file.
